


You are brave Harry Styles

by 7WondersOfLarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Fights, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2079054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7WondersOfLarry/pseuds/7WondersOfLarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- They will start hating you if they find out that you are here with me<br/>- I don't care what they'll say. I'm here because I want that</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are brave Harry Styles

**Author's Note:**

> Short story about brave Harry and charming Louis x

He was sitting alone as always eating his lunch that his mum cooked for him. He never had friends. Actually he did if we counted adventure and chemistry books. He never had a girlfriend if we didn't count his first kiss with that girl in kindergarten from older group. He was never invited to the cinemas or parties. He wasn't one of those people who liked to spend dad's money on expensive drinks and drugs. Overall, he was totally different from all the others.

He finished his lunch having some juice with that and got up, brushing his sewn several times trousers. It wasn't the thing that he couldn't buy new ones. He just didn't think ripping clothes is a good reason to buy new. Pointless waste of money wasn't his hobby. 

\- Hey you, - came from the other corner of dinning room. Everyone looked to the place the voice was coming from. The boy put his head up and looked at the person who was making this unnecessary noise, trying to look as confident as he could. 

\- Are you talking to me? - asked boy, getting higher and towering above everyone. 

\- To you curly faggot, - shouted the guy making everyone laugh. Literally making. The owner of this ugly slang was something like a leader in college. No one could go against his word. 

Harry could never really understand why schools needed such leaders. Real leaders should make students study well and do good stuff. Not make them join in a huge group of people without their own opinions and follow stupid example of leader. 

\- Really dumb of you to raise your self-esteem by letting down people who can't punch you in the face, - calmly answered boy, making abuser's face look angry. 

\- I don't need to raise it. I'm the coolest guy in this college, - shouted abuser and contented hum of his friends echoed through the dining room. 

\- And the dumbest, - added Harry shocking every single one of those who were sitting in the dinning room. 

As he packed all his belongings, the boy stood up and went to the exit. Since he was sitting right next to the exit it was not difficult to leave the room in a matter of seconds before the whole group started running after him. 

\- Stop you faggot! - shouted Jamie, getting to Harry who started running after he left the room. He could only count on his own legs because no one would help him. That is the system in his college. Everyone helps themselves.

Speed of Jamie and his friends was enough to catch the boy and fall on the floor. Kicks came right in the solar plexus, why it was impossible to breathe and only hoarse groans were coming from his lips. Further strikes followed in the stomach, and some were beaten on the legs. For a moment there was an idea in guy's head that he will never be able to walk after that. The pain was so strong that he could feel it with his all body. Last two hits touched the face so the lip and eyebrow were broken. Blood appeared on his face immediately, spreading all over his lips and chin with red liquid. It was unbearably hard to breathe and the body ached with every unnecessary movement. He just wanted to fall asleep and never get up before he gets well after several weeks in bed. That's probably what he is going to do if he doesn't die on the school floor choking with his own blood. 

\- It's enough for you fag, - concluded Jamie and after kicking Harry the last time he pointed to his army to follow him to another place. 

The boy wasn't even thinking about getting up. He had no power. He thought he would fall into pieces if he tries to get up. He didn't feel any embarrassment. He knew that he wouldn't be able to fight Jamie, but it was worth trying. He was one of those people who didn't listen to Jamie and that was the reason why he hated Harry. He will never become a part of that society that follows fashion and common stereotypes. 

\- Next time you won't be able to get rid of them so easily, - he heard soft voice from somewhere not far from him. His owner Harry would recognise from million of others. Louis Tomlinson. Incredibly charming and charismatic guy with blue eyes and a huge heart. Being a rather peculiar he was popular in his own circles. He also was not a follower of smug idiot who imagines himself as Jesus, which attracted Harry even more. They never talked until today so Harry should mark this day on calendar and celebrate it. 

\- Cheers now I know, - nervously answered Harry, dying from bad pains. 

\- Do you want me to help you to get up or should I better not touch you? - asked Louis, coming closer to the boy and towering above him, being some kind of miracle and beauty. The color of his brown hair shimmered because of light bulbs, which gave him even more splendor. The whole life wouldn't be enough for Harry to look at Louis.

\- Harry can you hear me? - repeated Louis again. He knows his name. Should it be said about those emotions that Harry experienced when he heard the way his simple short name fell of those gorgeous lips? The way it sounded added more fabulousness. 

\- Yeah sorry I can hear you. I think I will sit here a little bit more, - sadly said Harry, realising that Louis will leave the moment he will make sure Harry is alright. Instead of that Tomlinson got down on his knees and sat down right next to Harry. 

\- Then I'll sit with you if you don't mind, - sincerely smiled the guy, beautifully flapping his eyelashes. 

\- They will start hating you if they find out that you are here with me, - Harry put his head down making his curls fall down his face. He was clearly understanding that Louis wouldn't want to spoil his good reputation.

\- I don't care what they'll say. I'm here because I want that, - totally seriously said Louis looking into curly boy's eyes. 

Harry couldn't look up at him. He felt really uncomfortable. He made up a lot of reasons so many times why Louis Tomlinson didn't walk on by but none of them were right because Louis was just looking for a chance to talk to the guy he fell in love with a long time ago. 

\- Look at me, - whispered Louis lifting the curly's chin with forefinger. His eyes were shining with sadness and joy at the same time. Never ever in his life Louis saw something like that.  
Every day he was realising how special this green-eyed boy was. How different he was from all the rest. As far as he was right in his choice. 

Their faces got too close leaving no chance to step back. Harry's breathing was still heavy after all kicks that led Louis to the feeling of totally misunderstanding of what he was doing. Her remembered nothing, knew nothing. Nothing apart from what he definitely had to do. 

\- You are an incredibly brave boy Harry Styles, - whispered Louis connecting their lips with soft and sweet kiss.


End file.
